The invention relates to a returning system for transporting carts borne on running rails without self-driving means.
A returning system of this type is known from DE 38 04 593 C1. In this returning system, the transfer from one transporting track to another transporting track located under it is carried out positively. For this, the auxiliary drive wheel of the auxiliary drive system has a peripheral contour which, in the embodiment according to FIG. 1 of DE 38 04 593 C1 (see corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,172), has cutouts in which the running wheels of the transporting cart to be transferred engage.